I can't wait to see you again
by Jetfires girl
Summary: SONG FIC!This is my firt Inuyasha story so please don't hurt me. Sango and Miroku talk by the river bank. crapy summary


Hey there, ok this is my first inuyasha story so please don't hurt me

Hey there, ok this is my first inuyasha story so please don't hurt me.

SONG FIC!!

Sango sat next to the rivers bank and tried to clear her head of the day's events. Miroku had gotten them kicked out of the village that was close by.

_" Oh that little pervert… I just want to hang him from a tree and beat him sometime"_

She knew she couldn't bring herself to that since she loved him so much. She really had no idea why felt like that towards him. It just kind of came and now it would go away.

_I got my heart set on you and I'm ready to wait_

_I have a heart that will never be tamed _

_I knew you were something special when you spoke my name_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

It was starting to become hard to talk to him or ask him to do something. She always ended up forgetting or she couldn't find the words to tell him. And yet, she knew so much about.

"I can read that boys mind like an open book. He's so predictable"

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right _

_I feel like must've known you in another life_

_'Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes_

_Oh, I can't wait to see you again_

She then hard footsteps coming from behind her. It was Miroku… of course. He sat down next to and she did a little blush.

"Sango, are you ok, you left us in kind of a rush"

"Of course I'm ok why wouldn't I"

"I don't know"

She turned her head away and blushed harder. Why did she feel this way toward him? She really didn't know how much longer she could take this.

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe you asked whats wrong with me _

_My best friend Leslie said, "Oh she's just being Miley"_

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart can't rest till then oh, woah woah_

_I can't wait to see you again_

They both sat there for the longest time in silence. They had no idea that Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha were watching them. Well, Inuyasha was just sitting against a tree. Kagome was a little too excited about Miroku and Sango being a lone together.

"I don't see what the big deal is"

"Inuyasha, your hopeless"

"What"

Kagome was now only focused on Miroku and Sango. She really bad wanted them to get together.

_I've got this crazy feeling deep inside_

_When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs_

_That you can't wait to see me again_

Miroku and Sango started to talk. Sango couldn't help but think to herself.

"This is ridiculous, I should be able to have a nice conversation with him… so why am I so shaky"

"Hey Sango, may I ask you something"

"Why yes, what is it"

"Do you… have feelings for me"

Sango is now blushing out.

"Of-of course I don't we're just friends that's all"

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe you asked whats wrong with me _

_My best friend Leslie said, "Oh she's just being Miley"_

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart can't rest till then oh, woah woah_

_I can't wait to see you again_

"Well… ok if you say so"

Miroku then got up and then helped Sango up.

"We should probably get back Kagome and the others"

"Yeah your right, their probably worried"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Miroku and Sango looked to see Kagome who had just embarrassed herself.

"Oh did I say 'no' I mean 'hello'"

They all looked at each other and then back to Kagome.

"Well I think we should be on our way"

"Yes, I think we should"

They all started to walk away down the road. Sango stayed in the back.

_"I promise Miroku, I promise the next time we talk I will tell you how I feel and the next time we talk I want to be able to say… I love you"_

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe you asked whats wrong with me _

_My best friend Leslie said, "Oh she's just being Miley"_

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart can't rest till then oh, woah woah_

_I can't wait to see you again_

So what do you think? Please review and please don't hurt me I'm just a crazy person who wants to be let out of its cage.


End file.
